Silver Moon
by MorphineSunshine
Summary: Silver Moon is a school like Hogwarts but its students are mainly magical creatures. with very few mortals. Just pls read and review. there will be some romance mixed in later chapters.


Dis: I don't own HP

Sev

Hi, how are you? Still spying for Voldy and Albus? I hope all is well. Are you as grumpy and moody as you were or have you changed? I hope you are still in good health.

Silver Moon is a great school; it can be a real eye opener for some, with vampires and werewolves. If you can't last, you can find yourself emptied of blood the next day. We have the heir of Princeps here, Evan. A cute little vampire. I'm going to continue my disguise as a miss-know-nothing for a few more months and then I'll drop the disguise and see their expressions. Headmaster Karal is strict but fair with a lot of power.

Hope all is well. Please write back

Yours

SB

May 29th 2004

Sara

I got your mail. I'm well and the brats are driving me mad. How are you? And I'm not grumpy and moody; I just need to keep up my disguise. Your little plan sounds great. Ruby looked a bit vexed when she dropped the letter here, is something wrong? Tell me what happens when you drop your disguise. I'll write more next time.

Severus Snape

August 5th 2004

Hey Sev!!

Ruby was just vexed that I'm making her fly so far and because I forgot her owl treats. I dropped my disguise, actually that came as an accident. Cos Evan is my mentor and he gets teased a lot about me, I just lost it the last time and threw the offenders against the wall 3 meters high. They are now in the hospital wing. Luckily, no one can remember my aura. The teachers are baffled, you should see their expressions.

Anyway, enough mindless chit-chat.

I need a favour, are you taking any apprentice? If yes, write back because once I graduate, if that happens, I'd like you to be my master, although don't think I'll be that submissive.

Well think about it. Write back soon.

Sara

October 16th 2004

Sara

The students expressions must be quiet entertaining I'm sure. You're always the best at hiding your aura. I don't often take on apprentices, but if you have the potential, I might consider it. Hope all is well.

Snape

July 20th 2005

Sev

Thought you said you'll write more next time. But that doesn't matter, I understand you're probably busy with all the orders for potions you get. How's your patience these days? Still as short tempered as always?

I passed my second year evaluations, much to the surprise of my teachers. I'm not mocked at all now but the teachers and headmaster Karal has no idea why. I hope all is well with you and your duties.

Sara

December 10th 2005

Sara

I was busy. The orders for potions just keep coming in. I thought about your question and agree. When you graduate, I will take you as my apprentice but don't expect any special treatment just because you know me better. But I'm sure you're aware that if you apprentice under me, you'll be in the line of vision of the Dark Lord. I hope you are well.

Severus

June 15th 2006

Sev!

What do you take me for?! Of course I don't expect any special treatments! I'm not stupid you know or one of those idiotic brats that you teach. You are so gonna lower my self-esteem if you keep on talking like that. If you keep up that tone with me, I won't write to you at all. How can you say such a thing?!

Anyway, I hope all is well. I passed my third year evaluations and broke every record in the school. The teachers are talking about me skipping a grade. I've gathered a few more pets. A young Basilisk, a Runespoor, two young Syszts, a few magical snakes, a panther and a Dragon.

Hope you are well.

Sara

November 18th 2006

Sara

You have a dragon?! Yes I know you don't expect any special treatments, I was just in a bad mood. I'm glad that you might get the chance to skip a grade, further you studies right? Describe your pets for me please and if you must take them with you when you graduate, I don't want any of my elves petrified. You will also have to look after them yourself.

Must you always call me Sev? It's not even my name.

Severus Snape

June 10th 2007

Sev

But Severus takes so long to write and Sev is easier to pronounce and say, unless you prefer me to call you Sevvie. I wouldn't mind. My Basilisk is called Kahn; he's three meter long and had already petrified a number of people. My Runespoor is called Hist and is 60 centimetres long. My to Syszts are the most powerful, they can grow up to 3 meter long but currently Layn is 50 centimetres long and Slaya is 60 centimetres long. My panther is called Harry and he has unnerving emerald eyes, rest assured that he's not an animagus, or Harry Potter (the-boy-who-lived). My dragon is called Draco, meaning dragon. And the snakes, well you'll find out yourself soon enough.

I've skipped a grade and am now in year 5. Isn't that nice, if I skip another grade, I can graduate with the High Prince Evan and my friends. I also passed my fifth year evaluations and all is well, is it possible for you to feed Ruby some treats before she leaves, thank you.

Stay well, stay safe.

Sara

December 15th 2007

Blight

You cannot call me Sevvie but if you insist, you may call me Sev. I fed you owl some scraps, she looked extremely grateful. Have you neglected in feeding her or something? I do not want to know anymore about your little zoo, they're imposing enough. My godson is called Draco you know. Congratulations on passing your exams and skipping that grade. Keep on studying.

Severus

December 10th 2008

Hey Sev!

I skipped a grade and graduated with Evan and my friends. Heaps of vampires at school got a one way ticket for trying to drink my blood. They'll never learn. I'll be arriving back on August 1st. please be ready and make sure they are aware I'm coming. I'm using a portkey just so that you are aware. I do so feed her; it's just that the trip to and fro is really long and tiring.

Anyway, it was good talking to you. Hope all is well.

Sara

July 30th 2009

Sara

I've keyed you to the wards and the guards have been warned about your arrival. Nice writing to you.

Severus

After leaving the Princeps home, Sara Blight portkeyed to Snape Manor, hoping that she will not have to fight against the guards or wards. Lets just say that her pets were not to happy about this arrangement and nor were the guards. With wands pointed at her, they faced of against angry snakes, an angry panther and a very angry dragon that looked like it was about to spit dire. Sara instantly grasped the situation and called them back to her, before the guards had a chance to say anything else, she uttered the password, with a totally bored look on her face. The head guard nodded his head and managed to regain a bit of his composure.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms and Master Snape's lab."

"Thank you." Sara said, nodding curtly at the guards, she followed. Once arriving at her rooms, she made sure her pets were all comfortable and allowed Layn to slither up and wrap around her neck.

"This is Master Snape's lab." The guard said, managing not to stutter.

"Thank you." Sara said a curt dismissal. The guard got the message and left as quick as he could at a brisk walk without making it seem obvious. She raised an eyebrow at the number of keep-out signs on the door but knocked anyway.

When no one answered, she knocked again, this time more insistent and loud. Hearing a number of curses from inside the door, she stood up and planted an innocent expression on her face. Snape opened the door and was about to yell at whoever when he came face to face with none other than Sara.

"Expecting someone else Sev?" she asked, the most innocent expression ever in her wide violet eyes. Sev just lead her into his private quarters and they caught up.

"I thought about your offer." He said.

"Mmm? What do you say?"

"Yes, I'll take you as my apprentice."

"Great!"

6


End file.
